


How Deep is Your Love

by Hex_Maniac_Charlemagne (Zero_Sugar)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: !Asexual Ash, Discussions of Asexuality, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Illustrations, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Sugar/pseuds/Hex_Maniac_Charlemagne
Summary: Ash reconnects with Gary after drunkenly hitting on him via text... or so he thinks.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Read Me:

  * For the purposes of more mature themes, everybody is aged up.  
  

  * Will include discussions and themes of sexuality, especially of asexuality which will be the primary focus outside of the main ship. Note that this fic is written by somebody who identifies as (possibly) demisexual (still a running theory), and will not be representative of the whole asexual identity. Also please note that there will be tactless comments said by some of the characters in regards to homosexuality. This was written on purpose, and most of them are pulled from real-life conversations. The author herself does not identify as such so please take this with a grain of salt.  
  

  * This work has been set in an original region and includes original characters as I did not wish to misrepresent any canon characters with what I have planned to write.



~oOo~ 

~oOo~ 

Narrator: _"It's a fine afternoon on Sylvain Island, and our bright young hero is finally taking a break. He is on his way to a teen party... and a new sense of self."_

" _Poppy!_ " A young man with spikey blonde hair ran up to and bear-hugged a young woman with straight ginger hair. "Happy eighteenth, you're finally catching up!" He exclaimed ruffling her once well-groomed hair. Poppy squeaked in shock, but only protested half-heartedly through her giggles.

" _Thomas!_ No! _Eek_ Do you know how _long_ I take on my hair?!"

Ash and Pikachu couldn't help but smile at the reunion. The pair seem as close as Tom had described. They were childhood friends, but Poppy's family had to move to another town. They see each other now and again, and they text each other every day. In many ways it reminds him of his relationship with Misty in recent years. _Except Misty would actually kill me if I messed with her hair like that, and she'd take great pleasure in doing so._

Soon enough, Poppy broke free and lightly slapped the boy. "No! Bad Tom Cat!" Thomas snickered as she tried to flatten her hair back down. Before she finished, he rounded her shoulders and stood her towards Ash.

"And here's Ash Ketchum. Just like I promised; the _famous young Champion_." He presented, putting Ash on the spot as a celebrity again. Ash chuckled nervously, still not used to being technically a celebrity. Poppy gasped star struck.

"Hi." Ash greeted kindly, "I've heard a lot about you, Poppy. Happy birthday." Ash extended his hand for Poppy to shake. The girl took it and gushed all over the young Pokemon Master.

"Oh my _gosh!_ I can't believe I'm having _The_ Ash Ketchum stay over for my birthday! I hope you feel very welcome - I've been so excited to finally meet you!"

Ash flushed, flattered. "Thank you for inviting me-" 

" _Pikapi!_ " Pikachu interrupted cheerfully. Ash quickly amended his words 

"-inviting _us_." 

Poppy cooed over Pikachu for a few moments "What a sweet Pikachu!"

Eventually Thomas cut in;

"Come on, Popps, we need to introduce Ash." He nodded towards Poppy's house which, Ash presumes, is holding the other guests. 

"Okay," Poppy agreed and hooked her arm with Ash's arm. "Come on, Mr Pokemon Master, let me introduce you to my friends." She said cheerfully, and Ash let her drag him along.

~oOo~ 

Inside the house, Poppy first directed him to her back garden where the guest's Pokemon were playing, so Ash let Pikachu hop off to go meet the new Pokemon. Poppy then directed Ash and Thomas into the living room where everybody else were playing a multi-player racing game on the TV. The moment Ash entered the room, however, the game was no longer of interest as h was now bombarded with their full attentions. 

In Poppy's small circle is Theresa and Geraldine aka Terri and Gerri, twins. Both wore cutesie pigtails in their very curly hair. The main distinguisher is Terri's ripped metal band shirt just entirely opposes their overall cute look. 

Alexandra, an overall meek-looking girl who seems to enjoy the colour green, and apologising a lot. Stephen and Edward, brothers. Ste is being the eldest by three years, a jock who is very, _very_ into football, and Ed, the youngest who apparently bakes the best birthday cakes, according to Poppy. 

And finally Shelby - whom Ash has been given very specific instructions to _never_ call her Shelly for threat of his throat being slit... A a spunky girl who seems to prefer scaring people for fun before making friends. Her favourite Pokemon is Gengar.

After the introductions, which were quite long because of how much attention Ash got, he stole some time to text Misty;

> **Ash** : "At Poppy's now. Her friends all seem nice. Poppy is very welcoming. She's getting us popcorn rn"

> **Misty** : " _Good to hear. I hope you have fun! Careful on the drink, though, you've never drank before_ "

> **Ash** : "I probably won't anyway. You know me, it'll probably end in a few battles."

> **Misty** : _"Ash! This is Poppy's birthday not yours. She probably wants a few drinks for her big day."_

>Misty: _"Not everybody is like you, ya big doofus"_

> **Ash** : "But you didn't have any alcohol at yours?"

> **Misty** : _"That's because I wanted to go to a water park. Couldn't have everybody drowning on my big day_ "

> **Ash** : "What about Brock?"

>Ash: "And oh so any other day is okay is it? You'd just rather not deal with my dead body on your birthday?"

> **Misty** : " _...Brock is six years older than you_."

>Misty: " _And exactly! Too much paperwork. Please perish elsewhere_."

> **Ash** : "So???"

>Ash: "Also!! What a loving friend you truly are. Couldn't have asked to be fished out a river by a better person."

> **Misty** : _"And you know it!"_

>Misty: _"I am the greatest, most sweetest, caring person alive."_

>Misty: _"Feel blessed."_

>Misty: _"Also Brock invited all of us to his birthday. You were twelve!"_

> **Ash** : "The first thing you said to me was a slap to the face. I still feel the "sweet and caring" tinging under my skin to this day. "Blessed" is one way of putting that. "

>Ash: "And okay I get it, suppose that makes sense."

"Hey Ash," Poppy greeted sitting with her legs flush with his on the couch. She had on sweet smelling perfume that threw him back all the way to Erika's gym ten years prior, it was surely lovely to those who enjoy the smell, but Ash never did manage to understand Brock and Misty's attraction to it. If Ash focused, there was a faint dusting of freckles on her face that he could only guess was being otherwise masked by her makeup. He was a little surprised by the closeness, but didn't think too hard about it. "Who you talking to?" She asked sweetly.

"Hey, I'm just updating Misty." He smiled and held up his phone so she could see the conversation if she wanted. "Letting her know we got in town okay." Ash shrugged and turned off his phone screen to give Poppy his full attention. He noticed a small twitch to her smile made her seem unhappy at that for some reason. 

"Oh?" She questioned a little tightly. "Is Misty your girlfriend?" Poppy turned to side-eye Thomas who was standing nearby. They seemed to share an intense look. Ash looked from Poppy to Thomas and back, unsure.

"No..?" Ash answered slowly. "She's one of my oldest friends." Ash explained, a question in his tone. "She was just telling me to be careful with the alcohol since I've never drank before."

Poppy brightened at this. "Oh! You've never drank before? Not even at your own eighteenth?"

"No," Ash gave a chuckle, "I was too busy giving all my friends rematches to even think about it. Besides, I wanted to remember them being there." 

Poppy giggled girlishly. "So you're an _Alcohol Virgin_. Good to know." Ash didn't know why, but he had a strange aversion to the word " _Virgin_ " just then. Especially with the tone she used. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like it foretold things to come that Ash would rather avoid. He didn't have any time to think on it though as Poppy slunk her arm around Ash's shoulder and leaned in to whisper, " _And I'll show you a time you'll never forget_."

Ash was at a loss for words, entirely unsure of how to respond. "Um..." He could only manage. Poppy gave him a sly smile and hooded eyes. Ash merely blinked owlishly.

Poppy raised a slick eyebrow to match her sly smile and then got up; her hand stroking from Ash's far shoulder, past his shoulder blades, along his other shoulder and then across his cheek, before she walked off without another word. 

"Urr..." Ash watched her walk off, her short dress swaying through the room and out the door. He then noticed Pikachu beside him. Smiling in a way where he seemed to be holding back laughter. Ash frowned. 

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" He asked his Pokemon.

~oOo~ 

A short time later, Thomas handed Ash a cup of _"strawberry gin and lemonade"._ It was fine he guessed. Not the best tasting thing in the world, but it wasn't too bad. The taste of alcohol isn't typically the main selling point, though. Ash nursed his drink as he watched the teams race against each other in the multiplayer game. The events of earlier still confused him, though, so he asked Misty.

> **Misty** : _"Ash!"_

> **Ash** : "What? What did it mean?"

> **Misty** : _"Oh my god, you're so dense"_

> **Ash** : ">:(" 

> **Misty** : _"Don't you frowny face me, mister!"_

>Misty: _"She was hitting on you!"_

>Misty: _"Go for it!"_

> **Ash** : "What?"

>Ash: "Why?"

> **Misty** : _"What do you mean why?!"_

>Misty: _"She literally told you she wants to fuck you"_

> **Ash** : "What??? When??"

> **Misty** : _"Oh for Lugia's sake Ash!"_

>Misty: _"No wonder I never got anywhere with you when we were younger!"_

>Misty: _"Just what do you think "a fun time" means?"_

> **Ash** : "Well..."

> **Misty** : _"AND ITS NOT A BATTLE ASH"_

> **Ash** : "Alright alright!"

> **Misty** : _"You're such a moron!"_

> **Ash** : ">:("

>Ash: "No I'm not!"

>Ash: "Just who flirts like that?"

> **Misty** : _"I said no frowny faces!"_

>Misty: _"A lot of people flirt like that, where have you been?"_

> **Ash:** "I don't!"

> **Misty:** _"Well how do you flirt then?"_

>Misty: _"Compliment their battle strategy?"_

>Misty: " _Give them tips on the healthy diet of a Pikachu?"_

> **Ash** : "Well if they had a Pikachu I might"

> **Misty** : _"Oh my god!"_

> **Ash** : "What's wrong with that?"

> **Misty** : _"You're hopeless!"_

> **Ash** : "What do you mean? I'm being nice!"

> **Misty** : _"I know you're nice!"_

>Misty: _"Listen, Ash"_

>Misty: _"You're a very attractive guy."_

>Misty: _"The girl already knows you're nice."_

>Misty: _"She's told you how much she's into you. To your face. No question about it."_

>Misty: _"She. Offered. You. Sex."_

>Misty: _"And if it works out, you could even have a girlfriend afterwards."_

>Misty: _"So go get her!"_

Ash paused and huffed out a small sigh, brows furrowed in contemplation. He understood what Misty was saying, but he'd only just met the girl. Doesn't that feel wrong somehow?

> **Ash** : "I don't think I want to"

Ash watched as the dots indicating Misty replying seemed to dance forever. The admittance of that is something Ash is sure everybody else won't understand. Misty is right, she does seem interested, and she does seem willing to just jump for it no questions asked. But Ash is reluctant in ways that others, like Brock and clearly Misty, too wouldn't normally feel.

> **Misty** : _"Why not? Isn't she pretty?"_

Ash's fingered hovered above the keypad as he paused to think on that for a second. 

> **Ash** : "Yes, very pretty"

> **Misty** : _"Well then, why not?"_

> **Ash** : "I don't know. It doesn't feel right I guess"

> **Misty** : _"Is it because she's only just turned 18? Because you're only 20 Ash, you don't need to feel weird about a two year gap."_

> **Ash** : "No?"

>Ash: "No that's not why"

> **Misty** : _"Then do you not like her personality? I guess I can see how she might not be your type. Very forward."_

>Misty: _"Or maybe that's exactly your type because let's face it Ash, you wouldn't know if somebody flirted with you if they bashed your face in with a pile of bricks."_

> **Ash** : "Hey!"

> **Misty** : _"You have no right to complain about my assessment"_

> **Ash** : "And no, that's not why. She's very nice. This was just unexpected."

>Ash: "And I will complain all I want."

Misty didn't reply for so long, Ash thought she had to go away for a while. He was just about to lock his phone when a message came though.

> **Misty** : _"Ash, are you gay?"_

The question took him by surprise. What made Misty ask that question?

> **Ash** : "What makes you say that?"

"Come on Ash, put that phone away and come join us," Poppy patted the pillow beside her. She was sitting in a small group on the floor with Terri, Gerri, Alexie and Shelby. The boys were playing a multi-player game on the TV. Ash smiled and nodded,

"Sure."

"Who were you talking to?" Terri asked.

"Just Misty. Sorry I talk to her every day, it's a habit." Ash apologised for spending so much time on his phone. He didn't miss the group's glances towards Poppy, suddenly making him uneasy and wishing he'd have said Brock.

"Are you interested in Misty?" Poppy asked a smile by all means appeared genuine. 

"Uh no we're best friends. She's more like a sister." And then more quietly, "She sure tells me off like one..."

Poppy brightened at this. "Oh like me and Tom Cat?" She asked. Ash agreed as it didn't seem like her and Thomas had any romantic interest in one another. Poppy pulled up a large zippy material bag, baby blue with flowers on it. "We were just about to do some makeovers. Can I paint your nails?" She asked, flashing her eyelashes.

A pang of guilt washed over Ash as he found himself nodding with an " _Okay_ ". On one hand, he didn't want to upset Poppy, especially since it is her birthday, but on the other hand, Ash has realised that engaging with her might be leading her on. How do you try to befriend a girl whose birthday party you've been invited to without letting her think you're interested in her? Misty seemed sure that " _being nice_ " didn't count as proper flirting, but this can't be the case all of the time? Is Misty sure letting her paint his nails isn't counted as flirting?

"What colour would you like?" Poppy asked, holding out the unzipped bag to reveal nearly every colour Ash could imagine, and many shades in-between. Ash shrugged, but pointed at one of the shades of purple lying at the top. "Okay," Poppy nodded as she grabbed the jar and held out her hand, "Hand please. And take your gloves off, it's easier to work without them." Ash didn't know how it wouldn't be easy with the gloves on considering they're fingerless, but he complied and took his gloves off and stuffed them in his pocket. 

When Poppy got to work on his nails, Ash couldn't help but think the glove complaint and the nail painting was all an excuse to hold his hand. Right?

"Would you like yours done too?" Terri asked Edward as their joint game ended. 

"What about me? Can I have blue?" Steven piped up.

"You want your nails painted?" Edward asked his brother with a raised brow.

Steven nodded over to Ash. "It's good enough for the Pokemon Master." He sat down in front of Terri and dug through the bag until he found a midnight blue. "Don't be a wuss, Ed." 

Soon everybody was involved with the activity, and Poppy wasn't done with Ash's nails yet. She had asked him to let them dry before she ads the " _finishing touches_ ". Ash nodded and splayed his hands out on the coffee table and not touch anything, as instructed. He had soon realised how hard that would be though; the inability to engage properly in any activity - including checking his phone - was making him weirdly itchy. Ash had always been the type of person who could not hold still for any length of time, and it shows. He unconsciously began to use up excess energy by bouncing his leg, causing several comments suggesting he appeared desperate to use the toilet to arise.

Ash sighed; the patience people who wear makeup have is something he could clearly never achieve. Absentmindedly, Ash's attention travelled to their Pokemon playing outside. He was sat by the large glass sliding door overlooking the back garden, and could clearly see Pikachu conversing animatedly with several other Pokemon. Ash smiled fondly. 

"So what are you into?" Poppy broke into Ash's thoughts as she cutely resting her face in her hands, leaning over the coffee table. "There's got to be more to the Pokemon Master than battling." She stated, winking.

"Urr... well..." Ash paused to think. He liked to take care of his Pokemon, but he's not sure if this was what Poppy was asking... so he thought some more. 

Before his journey, he enjoyed watching Pokemon battles on the TV, the live broadcasts of the league battles. But battles isn't what Poppy is looking for. He didn't watch much of anything else, though, as he used to pretend-play battles as a small child, mostly with Gary back when they were still friends. No, he can't say that, it was far too long ago and he does it for real now. 

So Ash thought some more....

But nothing was coming to mind. He was sure Poppy is actually asking about film tastes, music tastes, maybe book tastes and other hobbies and interests, but Ash never normally finds himself engaging in these activities. He does not _mind_ it, but he will only do it if other's really want to, and want him to be around when they do. He would otherwise be with his Pokemon. May was very into contests, but again, that was her thing and not his. Misty likes swimming and water sports, Brock likes cooking, Tracey likes to draw and Gary.... Gary he's not seen in a long time... but his main activity was _showing off_ , if that could be considered a _"hobby and interest"_.

Ash does enjoy journeying and travelling the world, he supposes. Meeting all sorts of new Pokemon and being in new places. It was exciting. This might be too closely related to battling, though, considering he's mostly travelling for gym matches and training. 

But it's the best he's got, and Poppy is looking at him expectantly.

"I like travelling?" Ash didn't mean to make his answer a question, but he couldn't help testing the water for her reaction.

"Travelling?" She seemed to push for more, but her expectant expression never changed. Ash shifted uncomfortably and shrugged.

"Yeah, I like seeing what the world brings." He answered, deliberately avoiding mentioning Pokemon, the gyms, or training. 

"You mean what sort of _Pokemon_ it brings?" Poppy caught on anyway looking amused. 

Ash laughed awkwardly. "Well, yeah,"

"Do you not think of anything other than Pokemon, _Mr Ketchum?_ " Poppy slid her hand over Ash's hands. 

Ash grew unreasonably nervous. "...not really" He mumbled, his mind racing for an excuse to get out of this situation. 

Poppy beat him to it. "Your nails have dried. Come on, then, I'll finish them off." She grinned pleasantly, reaching over for her makeup bag. 

~oOo~ 

Meanwhile Terri, Shelby and Stephen were hanging out in the kitchen gossiping. 

"Do you think he likes her, though?" Terri asked, nibbling on a sandwich triangle.

Stephen shrugged. "It's hard to tell. Don't see why he wouldn't go for her, anyway."

"No." Shelby answered bluntly. 

Terri and Stephen turned to Shelby, "Aw, what makes you say that, Shelly?" Terri whined in a mocking friendly tone. Shelby whisked out her plastic knife to Terri's face in warning. Terri pulled a tongue.

Rolling her eyes, Shelby explained her thoughts; "I think he's too polite to turn her down. He probably fancies that Misty girl."

"But didn't he say they're just friends? Like a sister, he said." Stephen protested.

Shelby shrugged, "People lie." She dismissed.

"Hm, I don't see why he won't go for her anyway. It's not like this Misty will find out. Why not sleep around?" Stephen countered. 

Terri knocked his arm lightly. "Don't be gross, Ste." She reprimanded. 

Shelby shrugged. "It's not like Poppy wouldn't be down with that anyway."

Stephen laughed, "That girl would be all over him, one night stand or not."

Terri pouted. "She wants him as a boyfriend, though."

"I don't think she'll get him. He does _not_ seem interested in any of us girls here, let alone Poppy." Shelby waved away Terri's pout. 

"Is he gay then?" Stephen asked.

"Who's to say?" Shelby shrugged non-committally. "Shows no interest in the guys either."

" _Hm_ ,"

"True."

Shelby glanced around the room, her eyes finding Thomas not so far away, " _Oi, Tom_!" She shouted, capturing his attention. Shelby motioned her head for him to come over.

"Yeah?" Thomas asked, entering the circle.

"Does Ash ever show interest in anybody?"

"You mean like? Sexually?"

Shelby nodded. Thomas thought for a moment, then he nodded. Terri was about to speak when Thomas seemed to retract his answer with a frown and a shake of his head. "Actually," Thomas started to explain, "Other people tend to find interest in _him_ , but not the other way around. He's had kisses, but it's always _them_ kissing _him_ , and he never kisses back."

Shelby raised an eyebrow, but it was Stephen who spoke. "Girls?" He asked. 

Thomas nodded, "They were all girls, yes."

"Is he gay then?" Terri asked in a hushed voice.

Thomas glanced around the room, making sure Ash was nowhere near them. "Actually... now that you mention it," he started in a hushed voice, leaning into the group. "I think he might be."

" _Oh?_ "

"He talks in his sleep, you know. Sometimes about a bloke called Gary. Says he misses him... And that he will ' _get_ ' him." Thomas took another glance around the room. "I asked him about it once, and he said that Gary was his rival at one point... seems to find him annoying. It's an odd thing to dream about."

"Why would he say he's annoying if he misses him?" Terri asked.

"People lie." Shelby answered.

"In any case," Thomas carried on, "I've never seen him take interest in anybody. Not even guys."

Stephen frowned in confusion. "But even a gay man would take interest in other men."

Terri gasped. "Not if he's feeling insecure about it!" She said in a pitying tone.

"He might have had some bad experiences in the past." Shelby agreed.

The group paused to think.

"Should we tell Poppy?" Terri asked after a while. 

Everybody shot each other unsure glances. "Maybe we should make sure if he's into guys first." Thomas suggested.

"How?" Asked Stephen, "Are you going to flirt with him?"

Thomas's cheeks coloured, "No, no! I mean-"

"We need to find out more about this Gary." Shelby cut in.

Thomas and Stephen looked at each other, shared a smirk and then turned on Shelby. 

" _Shelly..._ "

"No."

"But _Shelbs_."

"No."

"Oh, come on _Sherbet_ -"

" _NO!_ "

  
~oOo~ 

" _There_ ," Poppy finished, satisfied with her work. Alexie and Gerri looked over to see. 

"Oh how sweet!"

"Adorable!"

Ash had watched her paint little tiny Pikachu's on his thumb nails, and he had to admit, they looked fantastic. The girl was talented with a paintbrush.

"They look great!" Ash beamed, "Thanks, Poppy."

"Now to just let them dry, and-"

"Hey Popps," Thomas greeted as he and the others walked back into the living room, "So when are we opening the presents?"

" _Oh!_ " Poppy exclaimed. "Tom, can you help me carry them in?" She stood and walked off out the room with Thomas. 

Ash continued to sit dutifully making sure his wet nails don't touch anything. He briefly considered pulling his phone out of his pocket, but thought against it as it's a lot of thumb work. It was then when Shelby plopped down next to him unusually closely. 

"Hey," She greeted casually.

Ash smiled politely. "Hey,"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what you know about ghost Pokemon." She said, "They are my favourite and I'd love to hear what you know,"

Ash instantly brightened; now _this_ was a conversation! "Sure!"

~oOo~ 

A little while later after opening the presents, Shelby handed over Ash's stolen phone to Stephen.

"I knew I could count on you, _Shelbster!_ "

Shelby pulled a face. "Ed and the twins are distracting him." She leaned back casually against the wall. "His pin is the date he started journeying with his Pikachu."

Stephen and Alexandra, who had been roped into to the plan, shared a shrug. "Which is....?" Stephen asked. 

"April the First." Shelby rolled her eyes. "That boy will reveal his bank details if you asked nicely enough."

Stephen shrugged and unlocked the phone. "Sweet."

~oOo~ 

Ending Notes:

  * The title is pulled from _How Deep is Your Love_ by The Bee Gees only because the author (call me Charlemagne) had been spamming it like a freak the whole time.  
  

  * This is based on a fic I started when I was about 14 (est 2008). I am changing, and have changed a lot from the initial concept.   
  

  * Please feel free to leave a review! I will try to improve as I go along.




	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Alexandra softly protested, looking fearful.

"He'll thank us." Stephen replied. "...Probably."

"No he won't, and you know it." Shelby muttered bluntly.

Stephen shot her a look. "He will if we get him somebody, whether it be our Poppy or his Gary - he would."

"Whatever."

"Oooh, I don't like this at all." Alex hid her face in shame.

"Calm down Alexie." Stephen opened up Ash's last active conversation;

> **Misty** : _"Ash, are you gay?"_

> **Ash** : "What makes you say that?"

**> Misty**: _"Well... because despite your feelings for me in the past, you don't seem to have any interest in girls."_

>Misty: _"We were interested in each other when we were kids. You know, you go through a lot of growing after then. Who's to say your feelings wasn't just rooted in friendship?"_

>Misty: _"Ash are you there?"_

>Misty: _"I don't know if you're just busy, but I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. I only want the best for you, you know that right?"_

>Misty: _"You know I will always love and support you no matter what_ ❤️"

"Oh lookie here. Looks like his Misty friend has the same suspicions." Stephen said, showing the phone to Alexandra and Shelby.

"So he _did_ fancy her." Shelby commented.

"Looks like that's long over though." Stephen commented as he started scrolling up for more of the conversation. He paused for a moment and turned to Alexie; "You can like somebody of the opposite gender and then turn out gay, can't you?"

Alexandra was taken aback by the question. "I-I'm sorry?"

"You're gay, right?"

"A-And that makes me an expert?" Alexandra spluttered.

Stephen huffed a little. "Aw come on, I'm asking because you'll have a better idea than the rest of us."

Alexandra sighed. "I-I don't know. It's possible, but he could be bisexual." She rubbed her arm insecurely. "Can we give his phone back now?" But Stephen ignored her question.

"Oh _no_ -" Stephen said, reading the conversation. "Poor Poppy..."

"I take it he's not interested." Shelby stated. Stephen shook his head solemnly.

"We should tell her..." Alexie suggested.

"And tell her we stole his phone?" Stephen protested.

"Why not?" Shelby asked.

"She won't appreciate it." Stephen paused. "Not unless it was her idea."

"And we let her go on trying with him?" Alexandra asked, worried. Stephen shrugged. "Stephen!" Alex grabbed the cuff of his jacket.

"Oh come on, Alexie." Stephen turned the phone away from her. "We need to think of something else."

"Is this Gary in his contacts?" Shelby asked.

Stephen quickly thumbed through Ash's contact list and pulled a face; "Who writes their contact list in emojis?" He turned the phone around to show them; "Half of them are girls names, and most of them have hearts... Including his mother so I don't think that means anything."

Shelby held out her hand and wriggled her fingers for the phone. Stephen handed it over. Shelby thumbed through the contact list herself, and landed on an entry;

😠🔬Oak🔬😠

"Could that be him?" Stephen asked.

Shelby shrugged. "Possible. Tom said they were rivals or whatever."

"It doesn't look like he's got feelings for this person..." Alexandra protested.

"Why else would he even keep him in his phone?" Stephen asked.

"Assuming it's the same person." Shelby corrected.

"Work?" Alexie suggested.

Stephen frowned. "Maybe we should double check with Tom-"

Shelby interrupted. "Or we could do this;"

> **Ash** : "Hey Gary?"

Stephen shot a smile at Shelby. "Good idea!"

Alexandra whined. "But whose to say they will reply in time? Or at all? We should return the phone..."

_bzzt_

The three quickly looked at the phone.

> **Gary** : _"Hi Ash, what's up?"_

" _Score!_ " Stephen high-fived Shelby, and the trio huddled closer."

"So how are we doing this?"

"We shouldn't be doing this!"

"I've got an idea-"

> **Ash** : "I've got something I want to tell you, but I've been afraid of telling you. I'm a little drunk right now so I'm going to do it,"

"Smart." Stephen commented. "We get him drunk enough tonight, we can make him think he did this himself."

"That's a _terrible_ idea!" Alexandra cried.

> **Ash** : "I know a lot has happened between us, but I miss you a lot. I keep on thinking about you, Gary."

"No it isn't, it's a great idea. One of my best." Stephen countered. "Or maybe it isn't, I'm verging on wasted myself..."

> **Gary** : _"You're very articulate for a drunk, Ash."_

" _Shit_!" Shelby hissed. Stephen slapped his face and Alexandra hid her face in Stephen's jacket.

"Oh _nooo_!" She cried.

"Too late now, ladies," Shelby pressed on;

> **Ash** : "I am? Cool"

> **Gary** : _"What is it you're trying to say, Ash?"_

> **Ash** : "Will you go to dinner with me?"

The chat bubbles danced, then stopped. Then danced.... then stopped... then danced again.

"I wonder what he's thinking." Stephen whispered.

"Oh, what if we've ruined their friendship?" Alexandra cried.

"Relax. If things end up down the gutter, I will personally call this guy up and blame everything on myself." Shelby soothed.

> **Gary** : _"Where are you?"_

  
The trio glanced at each other. The reply didn't offer anything to read into.

**> Ash**: "Astor Town, Sylvain Island"

**> Gary**: _"Ash! You're half the world away!"_

"Um-" Shelby hesitated, "Where is this guy again?"

"No idea." Stephen answered.

> **Ash** : "And I will travel half way around the world to see you again in a heartbeat."

  
Stephen snorted and laughed loudly; "Oh man, lay it on thick, Shelbs!"

> **Gary** : _"Ash I don't know what to say. Where did all this come from?"_

"He's avoiding the subject." Shelby noted.

"He might be... trying to be careful. He thinks Ash is intoxicated." Alexandra suggested.

"You might be right." Replied Stephen.

> **Ash** : "Since the last time we met. Maybe before then, I can't remember. I keep on thinking about you. I keep being hit on, but nobody makes me feel the way you do. I want to be with you, Gary"

~oOo~

Gary stared intently at the screen of his phone as another message came through.

> **Ash** : _"Since the last time we met. Maybe before then, I can't remember. I keep on thinking about you. I keep being hit on, but nobody makes me feel the way you do. I want to be with you, Gary"_

  
Gary's heart skipped a beat. His mind was racing, and there was a low buzzing inside his brain. He felt turned upside down. _Ash_ his former rival, _Ash_ his former best friend, _Ash_ his sort-of-but-not-quite-friends-friend... telling him he has feelings for him.

_Ash_ freaking _Ketchum_.

...but how does Gary feel?

> **Gary** : "Why Ash, I had no idea you had fallen for my charms. I'm flattered."

>Gary: "In what ways do I make you feel?"

~oOo~

Shelby hesitated.

"Shit, what do we put?" Stephen asked.

Shelby looked from Stephen who shared a contemplative look with her, to Alex who was biting her lip in nervous anticipation, back to Stephen where a sly smile grew on her face.

"We might as well go for it. He's supposed to be drunk, right?"

"What do you mean?" Stephen asked her.

Shelby chuckled and she typed. Before pressing send, she let Alex take a peak.

The shy girl flushed deeply; " _Oh my!_ " She gasped.

"What?" Stephen asked, "What did you put?"

Shelby snickered and let him see the screen.

Stephen's eyes bulged out. " _No way!_ " He couldn't help the shocked grin spreading across his face. "Shelby, you _deviant!_ "

~oOo~

> **Ash** : _"I want you in me, Gary. I want you long and hard. Pin me, bite me, whatever you want, Gary I'm yours."_

" _Holy Arceus!_ " Gary whispered in a mixture of shock and panic. This can't be right. This isn't normal for Ash is it? What on Earth happened the last time they met? All Gary can remember is a friendly battle, some banter and a goodbye handshake. Was it the handshake? Did he say something?

Is he _opposed_ to this? Yes? Sort of? Is he opposing the idea of himself and Ash or is he opposing the context in which this conversation is being had?

Oh who was Gary kidding, of course it's the latter. Stupid Loser Sunshine Boy had always made his stupid heart go mad. And for crying out loud, Gary _tried_ to push him away, but that didn't help at all. Of course he wasn't aware that he was crushing on his friend at the time, but that's besides the point. It's been _ten years_ since then - _how_ is he still feeling this way?

And for Ash to... to send him... oh boy.

"Gary, I need you to-"

" _ARg!_ " Gary jumped as his grandfather rounded the corner of the machine Gary had been stood by, standing directly behind with a possible view of his phone. " _What_ have I told you about knocking before you come in, Gramps?!" Gary shot around, slipping his phone away.

Professor Oak chuckled nervously. "That was for your bedroom, Gary. This _is_ my laboratory."

Shit. Gary knew he was right. "Humph, well it still applies." Gary pouted, turning away with his arms crossed.

"If you say so, Gary." Professor Oak cleared his throat. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"None of your business!" Gary snapped.

"Oh, come now, Gary. I thought you had grew out of this phase." Professor Oak tried to reason. "Besides, you were on your phone during working hours. I'm not paying you for nothing, you know."

Gary shot his grandfather a snotty look. "Fine. It was Ash." He admitted. His grandfather has a soft spot for the _Pokemon Master_ , so out of everybody he'd have an issue with Gary speaking to during work, it wouldn't be Ash.

"Ahh I see. How is he doing? I hear he's currently on the Flora Islands." As predicted, his grandfather accepted Ash's interruptions without complaint.

"He says he's on Sylvain Island in Astor Town." Gary replied. "He's fine."

"Good, good. Glad to hear he's okay." Professor Oak nodded cheerfully "I'm glad you two are talking again." He commented and just before he walked away, however, he turned back and nodded at Gary's flushed face; "I'll leave you two _alone_ then."

_Oh Fu-  
  
_

~oOo~

"Shit, I think we scared him." Stephen whispered hurriedly. "Quick, abort! Abort!"

" _Ohhh nooo!_ What should we tell Ash!" Alexandra hid her face back into Stephen's jacket.

"No! We can still save this!" Shelby said, determinedly.

> **Ash** : "Sorry for being too quick, Gary. I really want to meet you again, tell you how I feel in person."

> **Gary** : _"Sorry! Gramps wanted me for something and he asked about you. Listen, Ash. I want you to tell me exactly where you are and who you are with."_

"Aw he sounds concerned." Alex commented.

"He's still avoiding it though." Shelby said.

"This is a good sign though, right?" Asked Stephen.

> **Ash** : "I'm at a friend's house. It's her birthday. I'm with her friends."

> **Gary** : _"Do I know any of these people?"_  
  
> **Ash** : "No everybody is new."  
  
> **Gary** : _"Right. Give me the number for the birthday friend."_

Shelby, Stephen and Alexandra shared a glance.

> **Ash** : "Why?"

> **Gary** : _"I want to talk to somebody you haven't just met. Give me their number."_

"Shit."

"Its okay-" Shelby said calmly. "Ste, give me your phone."

Stephen nodded and handed his phone over.

> **Ash** : I have just met the birthday girl, but I'm travelling with Tom, her friend. I'll give you his number.

>Ash: 1-523-555-4468

"Okay Ste, you be Tom. Alex, you go to the door and tell us if somebody comes our way." Shelby directed. Both Ste and Alex nodded.

~oOo~

> **Ash** : _1-523-555-4468_

  
Gary quickly saved the number in his phone and pressed call. The phone rang a couple of times before it picked up;

_"Hello?"_

"Hi this is Gary Oak, friend of Ash Ketchum. Is this Tom?"

_"Um yes, this is Tom. What can I do you for?"_

"Listen, Ash has just texted me right now and I'm just worried about him. He told me you're his friend who he's been travelling with, and that he is otherwise in a house full of strangers. Is that correct?"

_"Oh, er well, yes. We're at a friend's birthday."_

"Is Ash there with you? How much has he been drinking?"

_"Oh Ash is... currently having his nails painted. He's only been drinking a bit."_

"Currently-? Whatever. Can you put him on for me?"

_"Um-"_

~oOo~

Stephen covered the receiver and whispered to Shelby in panic; "He wants me to put Ash on."

"Tell him he can't use his hands right now." Shelby whispered back. Stephen nodded and uncovered the phone.

"He can't use his hands right now. Poppy will kill him if he smudged her hard work."

_"Fine, I'll call him later. Look, he sounded off when texting me. You're his friend, right?"_

"Right."

_"Keep an eye on him during the party for me, okay? Call me if anything happens."_

"Sure I can d-" Stephen and Shelby was interrupted by Alexandra frantically waving her arms and pointing to the door, mouthing " _Ash_ ,"

"Fuck!" Stephen exclaimed accidentally, "Look, Gary, yes I'll call you if something happens. Gotta go now though, bye!" He hurried and hung up the phone. Meanwhile Shelby was fiddling with Ash's phone; exiting the conversation and putting Misty's conversation back up so it was once more the first thing to be seen when the phone is unlocked.

Then she quickly slipped it into her pocket, a split second before Ash came through the door.

"Hey guys, anybody seen my phone?"

~oOo~ 

Ending Notes:

  * The phone number I used here was lifted directly from the _Nancy Drew_ games. I had memorised it from playing _Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake_ so much (it's the number for Bess and George). I don't suppose it's real enough to actually go through to something or somebody, but since it's already been used in a work of fiction, I didn't see the issue with reusing it.




	3. Notice

Hi everybody!

So my fic has changed a little since I last posted, and I just want to let you all know that the next time I post will be an entire reconfiguration of the fanfic.

I'm trying not to do something like this, but I got to 6 chapters and felt a couple of things needed changing;

a) a new beginning chapter was needed

b) The two chapters you see here will be one long chapter. Two chapters I had planned but not posted have become one single chapter. 

Again, I'll try not to do something this drastic in the future. I'm still new to writing so please bear with me ^^


End file.
